


Here's the Deal

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deal, F/M, Panties, Spanking, briefs, hairbursh, spank, turnabout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy caught Kimmy smoking. He could tell her mom but would prefer to offer her a deal. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's the Deal

“All right, Kimmy, here’s the deal. I could tell your mom what you did, and if I do, she’s probably going to spank you.”

Kimberly frowned, crossing her arms tightly and staring at the floor. She hated that Samuel knew she still got spanked, she hated that he’d caught her smoking, and she hated that she’d agreed to talk about it in his bedroom.

“From what I’ve seen, she’ll probably pull your panties down and spank you with that big hairbrush sitting on your desk.”

Kimberly looked through Samuel’s bedroom window to her own bedroom window through which she could see her desk and that dreaded hairbrush. She knew he could see into her bedroom from his, after all she looked into his from hers all the time. Still she squirmed to know that he’d seen her spanked.

“Or,” said Samuel, “I could keep this our little secret.”

Kimberly turned her glare on the boy. He was only a kid, like her, but his hands on his hips, his smirk, they told her he felt firmly in charge of the situation. From where she was sitting, it seemed he was right.

“So, what do you want?” Kimberly demanded. “I’ve got, like, twenty-five bucks.”

Samuel shook his head. “I don’t want money. I want to help you learn your lesson.”

“Excuse me?”

“Think of it this way. You’re going to get spanked either way. You can either let me do it, or you can take your chances with your mother and the hairbrush.”

“You want to spank me?”

Samuel shrugged, but his grin widened. “You need a spanking, Kimmy. I’m just saying if you’d rather take it from me than your mom, I’m happy to help out.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re a real friend. I’m outta’ here, you creep.”

Kimberly stood, but she looked through the windows to her room again and her gaze lit upon the hairbrush. Samuel was right. If he told on her, she could expect a bare-butt busting from her mom. At least this time, Kimberly would know to close the window and the curtains first. On the other hand, there was no way Samuel could spank as hard as her mom could.

She looked back at Samuel. “I’m not saying yes, but if I did… what are we talking about?”

Samuel’s eyes went wide and he took a shaky breath. “Well… uh…”

Kimberly was quick to pounce on Samuel’s sudden indecision. “You don’t get to touch my bare butt. And no hairbrush either.”

“Your mother spanks you on the bare,” Samuel said, recovering his confidence. “It’s not a real spanking otherwise.”

“Why should I take your deal if I’m just gonna get the same thing mom would have given?”

Samuel nodded. “Fair point. So, how about bare butt, but no hairbrush?”

Kimberly shook her head. “No way. Panties stay on.”

“Oh, come on. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

Kimberly blushed. “You’re such a creep!” She blushed all the harder for knowing that she’d seen him naked too. “I’ll take my chances with mom. At least she’s not spanking me ‘cause she likes it.”

Kimberly stormed from the room.

“Wait!” Samuel called before she was halfway to the stairs. “All right. I… all right. Not bare.”

Kimberly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was a terrible idea. She’d only known Samuel for about a year, not near long enough to trust him to keep his word. But still, the thought of one of her mother’s spankings made her turn and nod. Samuel stepped aside as she reentered his room. He closed the door with a muted click. Kimberly felt her pulse racing in every pore.

“So… uh…”

Kimberly ignored his rambling. She unbuttoned her jeans and let them fall to her knees before looking over her shoulder at him. His eyes had gone wide, his eyebrows up, his mouth agape. He was staring at the butt of her pale yellow panties. He backed up a step even as his cheeks flushed.

Unexpectedly, Kimberly felt a pang of pity. She held a hand back to him. Besides, an idea was beginning to take shape and she liked how it looked.

“Come on. It’s fine.”

Samuel swallowed hard and shook his head, but he took her hand and she pulled him gently around her. When he was facing her, back to his bed, she gave him a little shove so he sat hard. While his hands were back to keep him from falling flat, she stretched out on the bed, over his lap. Without asking permission, she snagged one of his pillows, hugging it to her chest and turned her head so she stared at the wall.

Samuel took several moments to catch his breath. It was what he wanted, but now he had her he wasn’t sure what to do. That is, he knew the idea, he knew what a spanking was and how it was done, but still.

“I’m ready,” Kimberly said.

“Right,” said Samuel. “Me too.”

He sat up straight and put his left hand at her waist, steadying them both. Kimberly’s dark, bare thighs tightened. Her yellow panties were stretched tight over her butt, unlikely to provide any protection other than modesty. The waistband was darker yellow than the fabric, he noted. It contrasted nicely with the pink of her t-shirt, just a thin line of dark skin separating the two.

“Well?” Kimberly demanded, looking up from her pillow. “Are you going to spank me or just stare?”

Samuel shook himself.

“Right. Um… Okay. Here I go.”

He tightened his grip on her waist and smacked her right bottom cheek, watching it bounce in its yellow casing.

Kimberly yelped.

Samuel bit his tongue.

Kimberly didn’t try to get up, so he did it again. Kimberly grunted. He did it again and again and she squirmed, but kept her place over his lap.

Samuel worried she was getting used to repeated spanks to the same spot, so he decided to switch it up, smacking her left cheek, three times in quick succession. Kimberly yelped and bucked.

Samuel smiled.

Kimberly gripped the pillow hard, but though the spanking stung, she had to admit this was much better than getting her bare butt pounded by her mother’s hairbrush. The sting built, but it didn’t overwhelm. She yelped, but she didn’t howl. When the tears came, she let them. In its way, it was kind of nice.

Samuel’s mouth went dry, his hearing muted, his vision focused. His whole body tightened. He spanked Kimberly steadily, thoroughly, bouncing his palm off her panty-clad bottom until she squirmed and cried and bucked, until his skin was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, until his palm was numb with it.

When he was done, Samuel rubbed her bottom gently, and Kimberly had to admit that was nice too. Even so, she took several deep breaths until she was sure her voice wouldn’t shake. Her idea was fully formed now, and she was ready.

“All right, Sammy, here’s the deal.” Her voice was breathy with just a hint of crying about its edge.

Samuel looked at her, knowing it was coming, not sure whether to be afraid.

“I’m going to tell your mom what you did. I’m going to tell her about you spying on me, about you inviting me up here, about the spanking, all of it. I don’t know if she still spanks you, but I bet she’ll be awful mad.”

Sam’s throat was so dry he couldn’t swallow. Truth was, his mother did still spank him. Truth was she had her own hairbrush that she kept on her dresser. Truth was he was certain if Kimberly ratted him out, he could count on a bare-bottomed spanking that’d leave him beyond sorry.

Kimberly propped herself up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder at him. Tears streaked her face, but she was grinning. Samuel gasped as she pressed hard into his lap.

“Unless…” Kimberly said.

“Unless what?”

Kimberly’s grin widened even as she sniffled. “You know what.”

He did.

Kimberly got to her feet. She nearly stumbled over her jeans, wadded around her ankles, but Samuel helped steady her. She tried to pull them up, but they’d so tangled as to be easier kicked off. She sat carefully on his bed.

Samuel considered. He could make a break for it, but that’d only land him in hotter water than he stood currently. Besides, surely Kimberly couldn’t spank as hard as his mother. He nodded and made to bend over her lap, but Kimberly shook her head at him.

“Pants down, Sammy. It’s only fair.”

He nodded, but his fingers fumbled at the button. Kimberly sighed at him and unsnapped his jeans quickly before grabbing his wrist.

Samuel lay down over Kimberly’s lap, stretching out on the bed as she had, resting his head on the same pillow still damp with her tears. The tightness of his groin pressed hard into her thighs. If Kimberly noticed, she didn’t say anything.

Kimberly considered pulling his white briefs down, after all she’d made no promises not to, but decided that was asking for more trouble than she wanted. Wasting no more time, she put one hand on his back and began spanking with the other. She alternated cheeks, watching his bottom bounce watching the pink of the skin slowly glow through the white of the fabric.

Samuel gasped and squeaked as he was spanked, but he was determined to make no more fuss than she had, so he kept his place as best he could, only kicking a few times, only bucking at a particularly hard spank, only crying out when he couldn’t help himself. His whole body tingled with it. Though it stung like mad, he had to remind himself that his mother’s spankings were much, much worse.

Kimberly smiled, enjoying her sudden reversal, enjoying the rhythm of the spanking, enjoying the building tingle.

“All right, all right, I’m sorry!” Samuel shouted.

Kimberly stayed her hand, her breathing labored, her chest heaving, her nipples hard. Samuel pushed hard against her hold and she let him scramble to his feet. She stood as he took several shuffling steps away, rubbing his bottom through his briefs. Kimberly regretted she hadn’t the opportunity to do it for him as he’d done for her.

“Next time, perhaps,” she said quietly.

“What was that?” Samuel asked as he turned to her, still rubbing his butt.

Kimberly blushed and looked away. “Nothing.”

“Oh.”

Samuel kicked off his jeans and dug through his dresser for a pair of blue and green pajama pants. He tossed them to her and retrieved a pair of red and black for himself.

“Thanks.”

“Sure.”

They pulled on the comfy pants and sat on his bed together, both gingerly.

“So,” said Kimberly. “Are you going to tell on me?”

“No. You?”

“No.”

Several moments of silence stretched.

“But you should really stop smoking,” Samuel said.

“I will. It was my first time, honest. It was terrible.”

“Well… all right then.”

“And you should stop spying on me.”

“I… yeah, you’re right.”

More silence ticked by. A bird called to break it.

“I mean… I guess I could close the curtains if I don’t want you to see.”

“Still… it’s not like you had a chance last time your mom spanked you.”

“No, but still.”

“I shouldn’t have watched.”

“I… Thanks for that.”

More birds added their song to the first.

“How about this, Sammy. If I don’t want you to watch, I’ll close the curtains. And if you don’t want me to watch, you close the curtains, deal?”

“Sure. But, my mom spanks me in her room, not mine.”

Kimberly giggled. “That’s not what I mean. You have a habit of coming back from the shower naked.”

“Oh.” Samuel blushed.

“So. We got a deal?”

“Deal.”

Kimberly stood. She picked up her jeans and folded them neatly. “I should go back to my place. Mom will be coming home soon. Do you mind if I borrow these?” She tugged that the waist of the pajama pants.

“No, that’s fine.”

Samuel walked Kimberly from his room, down the hall, down the stairs, and to the back door. He opened it for her and they walked together across the backyard, though the adjoining gate and the birdsong, to her backdoor where a barely smoked cigarette had been ground out on the patio.


End file.
